Octaviara Von Malfoy
Octaviara Ostara Susanna Von Malfoy (born Octaviara Ostara Susanna Potter Lestrange) or "Tavia" 'is a pureblood witch and was born to 'James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange on the 31st October 1979 in Azkaban Prison, without the knowledge of the authorities. Until the age of six, she was raised in the prison by dementors; who, due to the fact she lived there in secret and was not fed, were forced to allow her to eat their flesh for sustenance (like with their own young). This diet caused one of her green eyes to turn to an ominous red colour and gave her several dementor-like abilities. This is also the reason she believes herself to be unable to perform a patronus charm, though she has no need for it as dementors still seem to see her as "one of their own" and do not attack her. Strangely, she does use a similar "unnerving" charm that appears to take on the form of Satan himself, to fend of most other beings. Upon being descovered by the ministry at the age of six, she was taken to live with (and eventually be adopted by) her aunt and uncle''' Lucius and '''Narcissa Malfoy. During which time, she was kept in a tower, away from view due to her savage tendencies and several attempts to perform the dementor's kiss on Draco. Also, at the age of seven she was found consuming one of the family's many house elves raw, and used their viscera as drawing implements. It may have been because of this indecent that Dobby was never particularly fond of her. She was kept in the tower until she was age 11, when she received her Hogwarts letter. The Malfoys were concerned about her attending Hogwarts, due to her less than adequate mental stability. They were convinced by Dumbledore, however, that her abilities and tendencies could be controlled and hopefully improved during her time at the school. This would prove a mistake. To the Malfoy's surprise, she thrived in this new environment, starting to become more like a normal teenage girl, and acted less like an adolescent dementor. She was sorted into Gryffindor house, after Draco begged the hat not to put him in the same house as her. She became fast friends with Hermionie Granger and later Ron Weasly and her half-brother Harry Potter (though he did not know they were related at the time, she could tell using her telepathy). Despite having provided a conventional wand by her aunt and uncle, it was descovered that she, in fact, created the wand she would actually use herself. Fashioning it from the bone of an unbaptized infant orphan, with a core of dementor skin. The wood was mahogany, possibly from her bedside table in the tower (which was found shattered and covered in blood), though it cannot be certain. Where she found the rest these components is not yet known. In her''' first year', she quickly discovered that Professor Quirril's turban in fact covered up the Dark Lord in the back of his head, vaguely fascinated by this, they formed a quick friendship, during which she nicknamed the Dark Lord '"Tommy". During her first broomstick lesson, she showed a great deal of skill while chasing her terrified adoptive brother multiple times around the school, cackling like a maniac. Like her half-brother, she was instantly asked to join the quiddich team, as a reserve beater. This would prove a mistake. During her '''second year, she revealed to Harry in a vision that they were, in fact, siblings. Though Harry had a great many questions about the whole thing, Octaviara refsed comment. She soon discovered that Ginny Weasley had Tommy's old diary in her possesion, this vaguely fascinated Tavia, and she decided to assist the diary to see what woud happen. As soon as Filch's cat was petrified, she knew that it was caused by a basalisk, instead of informing her friends, however, she decided to feed it small bits of house elf flesh and lure targets toward it. She nicknamed it "Bazzy". During her third year she was often seen "howling" at the dementors, though she explained that she was "just talking to her parents". It was at this time she committed her first murder, killing a first year, Violet Parkinson, to cover her tracks after performing the dementor's kiss on her. A murder which she would frame her mother's cousin, Sirius Black for. This was a right of passage in the eyes of her "parents", she was now seen as a fully-fledged dementor. She knew right away that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, having read a lot about them, this failed to interest her. In the fourth year, she decided that she was going to enter the Triwizard Tournament, despite the rules stating one had to be over 17, and Dumbledore's preventative charms. She was unsucessful. However, not deterred by this, she murdered triwizard champion, Cedric Diggory and spent the year posing as him, using a makeshift time-turner (apparently made from the skulls of five house elves) to also be herself at the same time. She and Barty Crouch, Jr bonded over making polyjuice potion, pretending to be someone they weren't and their shared interest in torture and killing things. It was during this year she began an on again, off again relatioship with Fred Weasley. She got Tommy to agree to cover her tracks by using legilimency to convince Harry that he had witnessed Cedric's death. Her fifth year was a year she decided to kick back and relax a little, and it was thus mostly uneventful. The only thing she did of any vague note was kill all of the school's house elves. She descovered Grawp on her usual midnight stroll though the forbidden forest, but she ignored this as it failed to interest her. Several months after Fred and George left, she begun a relationship with Luna Lovegood. This would prove a mistake for poor Luna. She remained neutral in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, setting her horrific "defence" charm at people indescriminately. She convinced both sides that this had been by accident. During her sixth year, she murdered Luna Lovegood during a lover's quarrel. She used the same techique as in her fourth year to cover her crime, using polyjuice potion and her time-turner to pretend to be both herself and Luna. It was during this year that Dumbledore began to suspect there was something wrong with Tavia. She covered her tracks this time by faking her own death during the death eaters' invasion of Hogwarts, through the vanishing cabinet. Dumbledore's suspicions died with him. She excelled in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, though Professor Snape expressed concern at her creating a worrying amount of Draught of Living Death, despite not being asked to make any. She assured him, however, that she would not use it, and he took her at her word, having formed a quick friendship. This would prove a mistake. During her fifth year she would use it to kill all the school's house elves. During what would have been her seventh year, she returned to Malfoy Manor, as a high-ranking death eater. Reunited properly with her mother for the first time since she was a child, the two began to finally bond over their shared insanity. It was also during this time that she "revealed" to the order that she had faked her death in order to infiltrate the Death Eaters. Effctively playing both sides, though she had no motive other than a vague interest in both. During her time with the order, she rekindled her relationship with Fred Weasley, him having no idea she had anything to do with Luna's mysterious disappearance. Due to their friendship, Snape did not question this at all. This would prove a mistake. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Octaviana killed death eaters, students and order members seemingly at random. This was because she had no interest in either side winning and just used the battle as an excuse to test her many spells she had created, such as a spell that removed all organs from any being and displaces them to the centre of the sun, a spell which flays waves of people alive seemingly at random and a spell that produces a high-pitched whaling sound that causes people (other than herself and nearby dementors) in the close vicinity to explode into a small swarm of giant and poisonous wasp-like creatures. She also used this occasion to have fun with her dementor abilities. Notible kills include: Remus Lupin, at least 14 unidentified Death Eaters, Scabior, Molly Weasley (atempted, in revenge), Cho Chang, at least 23 unidentified students, at least 12 unidentified Order Members and Fred Weasly (by accident). After the death of Fred, technically by her own hand, she left the battle pissed off, she was no longer in the mood for playing with her spells. Because she killed indiscriminately throughout the battle, and didn't attempt to hide this, she was forced into hiding, spending two years in the forbidden forest posing as a centaur. After these two years when everyone had cooled off about the whole war thing, she came out of hiding as her new alias Ostara S. Yoflam, as Ostara she was a major activist for dementor rights, and published several books about these "majestic" creatures. All this time however, she was plotting her own new war, her plan, of course, to bring her dementor brothers and sisters to their rightful position as leaders of the wizarding world. With herself as their leader and the new "Dark Lady". She also planned to "eliminate" all house elves from the wizarding world. It is unknown where her hatred of the poor creatures came from. She is portrayed by Jenna Louise Coleman. =Biography= Azkaban The Tower Hogwarts Years Year One Year Two Year Three Year Four Year Five Year Six Second Wizarding War Forbidden Forest Years Later Life =Traits= Appearence Personality Magic Abilities =Acomplishments= Objects Created Invented Spells Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Potter Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Lestrange Family Category:Black Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Death Eaters Category:Honorary Dementors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Hopefully Joking